


【授翻/哈德】All the Things I've Never Felt

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: (Kinda)Hate Sex, Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Dom Draco, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Submissive Harry, Top Harry, morning afters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: Draco想要的是那种充满嫉妒的炽热的仇恨，这种仇恨伴随了他的整个童年和成年后的大部分时光。他只想恨着Potter，而不是让Potter细心温柔又甜蜜的对待他。每当他望向Potter时，他就能看见Potter代表着的一切：和平，爱，勇气和自由。Draco想要感受一些其他东西，而不是因看见Potter而充斥在他内心里的焦灼，困窘和尴尬。Draco想要那些他从未感受过的东西。





	【授翻/哈德】All the Things I've Never Felt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Things I've Never Felt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376247) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

> 哈德！哈德！哈德！  
但文内有德 哈腿交！  
此处是作者原话：【好吧，大家都是知道我是个德受only写手，但我得告诉德受爱好者们，我在这篇文里有一些新的尝试。在我创作此文的时候，这篇文在我脑子里仍然是一片德受（哈德）文，只是我用了另一种表现形式。】
> 
> 喜欢此译文的朋友请去原文为loveglowsinthedark太太疯狂打call点kudos♥~

Draco目不转睛的盯着他。

Potter坐在那儿，被夹在在Weasley和泥巴种之间，双手握着他的啤酒，跟他的朋友和__跟班们__一起大笑着。

Draco感觉他的胃里冒出了一种苦涩而炽热的东西——一种包含着纯粹仇恨和暴力的仇恨——就在此时，Potter的目光穿过酒吧，直直的看向Draco的眼睛。

Potter冷静的看着Draco，就像他一直知道Draco在盯着他一样，直到刚刚，他才回敬了Draco一眼。

该死的狗娘养的混蛋。

Draco弯了弯嘴角，朝Potter举了举酒杯，一口干掉了他的第六杯威士忌，Potter连眼睛都没有眨一下。

相反，Potter紧紧盯着Draco的眼睛，喝了一大口手里的啤酒。此刻Draco极度__渴望__Potter，他甚至能尝到到Potter的酒在喉咙里刺痛的感觉。

在Draco下定决心离开这里之前，他站起身走向酒吧的后门。他每迈出一步，都回想着他当初踢断Potter鼻子的感觉，回想着Potter鼻子碎掉的那令人愉悦的嘎吱声。

酒吧外的后巷里，Draco靠在一堵破烂的砖墙上点燃了一支烟。呛人的烟味和腐烂的土豆皮的恶臭味，小便的味道和耗子屎的味道混合在一起。

Draco无法抑制的颤抖着。

他无法不去想Potter。他无法不让自己的思绪回到一周前，清晰而痛苦的回忆起每一个细节。

Potter的黑色皮夹克下面穿了一件衬衣，淡薄荷绿的纽扣被解开到了胸口。他的脖子上的黑绳挂着一个有些氧化了的银质牡鹿吊坠。Potter对Draco微笑，跟他大笑着聊天。他给Draco买了杯酒。他的手指缠绕着Draco的发丝。

当Potter用那种类似喜爱、或许有些深情的语气念出Draco的名字时，Draco能清晰地感受到他内心对于Potter的深深渴望。

Draco一切让自己变得冷漠疏离的决心，都会在Potter这个混蛋的触摸下化为乌有。他看着Draco嘴唇的眼神，让Draco的心脏在胸腔里猛烈地跳动。他的手指轻轻划过Draco敏感的手腕时的方式，让Draco全身颤抖。

当Potter问Draco是否想一起拼车回家时，Draco笑了。

“现在的人都是用这种方式约炮了吗？”Draco问到。Potter红着脸推了一把Draco。

“你他妈赶紧上车吧，Malfoy。”

Draco跨坐在Potter的大腿上，计程车开往伊斯灵顿区*。Potter把手伸进了Draco的牛仔裤，揉搓着他的屁股，他用力的吸吮着Draco的嘴唇直到它肿起来，他咬着Draco的脖子，在上面留下了十几个吻痕。他们跌跌撞撞的走出计程车，走进Potter那栋阴冷的灰色房子。

【伊斯灵顿*：格里莫广场12号的取景地。】

这只是性而已，Draco一边这么想着，一边抬起臀部让Potter粗暴的脱下他的牛仔裤和内裤。这只是一场酒后乱性，当Potter把他的膝盖推到他的胸口上时，Draco对自己说到。这儿就是Potter的家，Draco沉思着，Potter打开Draco的双腿，舌头伸进了他的屁股。

即使Potter舔着Draco的屁股，即使Draco按着Potter的头，用屁股操他的舌头，Potter仍然给人一种他在__主导__着一切的感觉。Draco一脚蹬开了Potter，转过身跪趴着，一言不发的要求Potter操他时，Potter只是吻着Draco的脊椎说他很美。Draco叫Potter闭上他该死的嘴巴，让他的老二发挥点用处。

Potter照做了，带着满满的情欲。他涂满润滑油的手指进入了Draco的屁股，他愉悦的撸动着Draco的老二，抽插着他淫荡的屁股。当Potter进入Draco时，他的银质牡鹿吊坠在Draco的背上扫过。

房间里只剩下覆盖着汗水，交缠颤抖着的肢体。Draco什么都没说，他的屁股还在收缩着，他撑起手臂，离Potter远了一点。Potter躺在旁边醉醺醺的咕哝，嚷嚷着他明晚要带Draco去吃晚餐。当Potter安静下来开始打鼾时，Draco穿上衣服离开了那栋阴冷的灰色房子。

酒吧的后门发出嘎吱声，Potter出了酒吧。他穿着纯白色的T恤，下摆扎进了蓝色牛仔裤里，脚下踩着一双崭新的靴子。Potter的手理着那头乱糟糟的头发，从某种程度上来说，这能提升他的整体形象。Potter有些犹豫的慢慢走向Draco，他双手插在牛仔裤兜里，站在Draco面前凝视着他含着香烟的嘴唇。

“你那晚走了，”Potter像个蠢货一样说到。好像Draco不记得他自己当时有多沮丧一样，那晚他仅仅偷看了Potter一眼就走掉了。

“你家一股苔藓味儿。”Draco弹了弹烟灰。

“那房子很旧了。”

“显然是的。”

Potter抬起头，明亮的双眼望向Draco。Draco可没喝醉，完全，一点都没醉，但他却从未感觉自己曾如此脆弱过，他头晕目眩，双眼模糊的看着Potter的脸，那双绿色的大眼睛和脸上害羞的微笑。Potter看上去跟他那件纯白的T恤一样纯洁。他看上去一点都不像他曾贪婪、下流的吮吸过Draco的屁眼。他看上去一点都不像他曾操得Draco接连不断的高潮两次。

Draco想要伤害他。他想把香烟头按在Potter光滑裸露的皮肤上。他想把Potter揍翻在这满是小便和耗子屎的肮脏地面上。他想殴Potter的脸直到上面全是红肿淤青。他想要Potter__流血__。

当Potter走上前吻住他的嘴唇时，Draco扔下手里的烟，用力把Potter按在了那堵肮脏破烂的砖墙上。Potter惊讶的笑了笑，但Draco并没有停下，他带看见Potter走进酒吧后，心中涌起的怒火，狠狠的抓住Potter的头发亲吻着他。

同时，Draco踢开Potter的双腿，滑进了自己的一只大腿，Potter在Draco的嘴唇下发出了一声含糊的呻吟。他的大腿抵着Potter的硬挺前后滑动，Draco在这个吻里迷失了几秒，突然他掐住Potter的下巴推开了他。

Potter看起来有点疑惑，感觉他想对此发出抗议，当Draco没有给他时间或机会这样做。他把手按在Potter肩膀上，施加着压力，直到Potter跪在地上。

这应该是算是一场胜利。Draco刚刚把Potter推到地上跪着了，而且他非常顺从。Potter现在抬头看着他，像是在无言的催促着Draco：__做些什么，说些什么。__Draco想问Potter，他到底想要什么。

然后答应他，给予他想要的一切。

周围突然安静了下来，Potter的的半边脸藏在了阴影中，他嘶哑的喘着粗气。Draco能看见他的鲜绿色的眼里闪动着兴奋的__情欲__。Draco感觉身体里有什么东西被点燃了，看着Potter动情的跪在肮脏的地面上，潮湿的嘴巴离他的老二只有几英寸。

__我要操你的脸，__Draco想要这么说，他醉醺醺得摇晃着，__我要射得你满脸都是。__

但是他说，“拿出来。”他感觉喉咙突然变干了，他用力吞咽了一口。“把我的老二拿出来，然后吸它。”

他以为Potter会反抗：愤怒的推开他，然后再附带一个凶残的瞪视。但Potter只是咬着嘴唇拉开了Draco的拉链。Draco惊呆了，以至于忘记在Potter开始吸他的老二时，停下来赞叹自己了。

“操，”Draco咕哝着伸手扶住了砖墙，因为那几杯威士忌，他感觉这条巷子在他眼前旋转。粗糙的砖头擦过Draco柔软的手心。Potter的头来回摆动，他的嘴唇随着每次的贪婪的吮吸而变红。

这感觉太不可思议了。Potter像个欲求不满的荡妇一样吸着他的老二，Draco想要永远待在他温热潮湿的口腔里。这像是个令人难以置信的奢侈放纵——救世主跪在肮脏的后巷里吸着Draco的老二，他有着鸦羽般的黑发脑袋前后摆动，一次比一次吞的更深。

“等等，”Draco一只手揪住了Potter的头发让他停下来，拔出了他的老二。Potter抬起头，深绿色的眼睛有些迷惑的望着他。“张开，”Draco命令到，他把自己阴茎的顶部按在Potter的下嘴唇上。

Draco有些兴奋，他以为Potter一定会跟他打一架。也许他会叫Draco滚蛋，然后把他拖进那栋发霉的老房子里操上一顿。也许这次...Draco不会离开。

然而Potter只是张开了嘴巴，微微伸出舌头，轻舔着Draco的龟头，等待着他的进入。Draco旋转着臀部，他的老二在Potter脸上滑来滑去，从他的脸颊到下巴，最后再回到Potter的舌头上。他天鹅绒般柔软的舌头轻轻的扫过Draco的阴茎。

Potter叹息着闭上了双眼。Draco为他如此__顺从__的姿态感到愤怒。

Draco勃然大怒，一把抓住Potter的头发，一只手扶住砖墙，狠狠地把老二插进Potter的嘴巴。Potter发出了被呛到的声音，他举起双手抓住了Draco的屁股，作为回应，Draco牢牢抓住Potter的头发，用了的操进了他嘴巴的更深处。

“你猜他们会怎么说，Potter？”Draco喘息着说，因Potter不断紧缩着的喉咙的热度而颤抖。“你的__跟班们__看见你这样会怎么说，嗯？如果他们看见你像个荡妇一样含着我的老二，他们会怎么说？”

Draco用力地挺动臀部，Potter呻吟着闭上眼睛，他的眼镜从汗湿的鼻子上滑下来，他用力吸着，湿滑的吸吮声打破了后巷的寂静。Potter的手指紧紧扣在Draco的屁股上，大拇指滑过他的胯骨，Draco仰着头紧闭双唇，将愉悦的呻吟咬碎在嘴里。

“我快到了，”Draco粗鲁地说。“我要射了，Potter。你要想吗？”Potter点头。“我要射得__救世主__满脸都是。”

Potter用行动回答了他，他的双手更加用的__揉搓挤压__着Draco的屁股。

随着一声压抑的哭喊声，Draco高潮了。他开始Potter的嘴里射精，但他用巨大的自制力抽出了他的老二，白色的液体射在了Potter的脸和头发上。Potter的嘴唇仍然微张着，他舔了舔嘴角的液体，然后吞了下去。

“操，”Draco喘着粗气骂到。

“Yeah，”Potter粗鲁的回答，伸手抹去了脸上的精液。Draco盯着他，他慢慢的站起身来，一把将Draco拉近。“跟我一起拼车回家吗？”Potter说到，Draco翻了个白眼。

“不是今晚，Potter。”Draco回答，当他看到Potter失落的表情时，感觉喉咙被什么东西卡住了。“今晚，你得去我家。”

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Potter看起来十分下流饥渴，想立刻把Draco吃掉的样子，还没等到他们脱光衣服，Potter就捞起了Draco的一只大腿放在肩上。Draco躺在床上盯着天花板，轻轻地抚摸着他的老二，Potter的舌头舔着他的屁股，他的脚趾随着每一次吸吮而弯曲。

“你尝起来真棒，”Potter像狗狗一样舔着Draco的屁股，含糊不清的说。“你太辣了，Malfoy。”

Draco感觉自己的脸有些发烫，这太荒谬了。他向下瞄了一眼，感觉脸上的热度瞬间扩散到了全身。他看到Potter将两根手指塞进嘴里舔湿，光滑的指尖戳着Draco的小洞。

Potter舔着他，扩张着他，而Draco一声不吭的扭动着，背部起伏，脚趾蜷曲。他不时地抽搐着，当Potter轻啃着他小洞周围的软肉时，用舌头抚慰着Draco颤抖的阴茎时，他的手指在Draco体内搅动时。

“Potter，”Draco气喘吁吁，从床上直起腰，Potter的手指正好抵在他的前列腺上。

“嗯？”Potter急切地抬起头，推了推眼镜。“你还好吗，Malfoy？”

Draco__不想要__这样。他__不想要__Potter问他是否还好。他不想要Potter顺从的跪下来，吸他的老二，然后稳住不动，让Draco射到他脸上。

Draco想要的是那种充满嫉妒的炽热的仇恨，这种仇恨伴随了他的整个童年和成年后的大部分时光。他只想恨着Potter，而不是让Potter细心温柔又甜蜜的对待他。每当他望向Potter时，他就能看见Potter代表着的一切：和平，爱，勇气和自由。Draco想要感受一些其他东西，而不是因看见Potter而充斥在他内心里的焦灼，困窘和尴尬。

Draco想要那些他从未感受过的东西。

“到这儿来。”他冷酷的说，Potter看上去有点吃惊。

“你不想要我——？”

“我叫你过来，”Draco不耐烦地说，大腿从Potter肩膀滑下来，同时他用了揪住了Potter的一头乱发。

Potter看上去有点儿好奇，他顺从的爬到Draco腿上开始亲吻他，他银质的牡鹿吊坠贴着Draco的胸膛。

Potter的硬挺渗出了前液打湿了他的内裤，显然他很满足于摩擦着Draco的老二。

Draco突然恶狠狠地咬了一口Potter的下唇，一把拉开他。“你在玩什么花样？”Draco问到，他突然感觉自己想给Potter的蠢脸来上一拳，因为此时Potter一脸困惑，好像他从没有用一个邪恶的计划，让Draco和他的家人被别人奚落和嘲笑。

“玩？”Potter茫然的重复着。“呃...一场性爱，”经过片刻的思考后，Potter愚蠢的回答到。

Draco抽了抽嘴角，坐起身一把将Potter按翻在床上。Potter惊呼一声，撑起手臂转头惊讶的看着Draco。

“你他妈干什么？”Potter问到，而Draco想要欢呼。Potter带着一种紧张又不确定的眼神看着Draco拽下他的内裤。他__终于__在考虑是否要和Draco打一架了。

“Malfoy，”Potter盯着他。

Draco的手指穿过Potter大腿上的毛发，他的手紧紧抓住Potter肌肉紧实的屁股，挤压着，指甲深深地挖进了Potter的皮肤。Potter发出抽痛声，轻轻的动了几下，但并没有推开Draco或者让他停下。

“跪下，”Draco沉声说到，在Potter仔细考虑着的那几秒钟里屏住呼吸，慢慢地将膝盖挪到Potter身下。

Potter转过头看着他，Draco的双手还在揉捏着他的屁股。

Draco掰开了Potter的屁股，看见了那个深色的小洞，依偎在一片柔软的细密毛发之中。当Draco按摩着它时，他能感觉到Potter在发抖。

“你后悔了吗？”Draco问他，Potter用嘴巴呼出一口气，摇了摇头。Draco用指腹摩擦着Potter的小洞，在周围按压着。“你后悔让我这样做吗，Potter？”他再一次问到，Potter摇头。

“你希望我后悔吗？”Potter尖锐的回答，他的紧闭的小洞在Draco的手指动作下逐渐打开了一些。“你想让我跟你打一架？或者把你一脚踢开，然后尖叫着冲出你的房子？”

“闭嘴，”Draco平静的回答，伸手去够他的魔杖。Potter只是短暂的看了一眼他的魔杖。他四肢着地的跪趴在床上，他的小洞被按压扩张着，他的头发散落在眼前，他的牙齿紧紧咬着双唇，直直的跟Draco对视着。

Draco小声念了一个润滑咒然后挪的更近了一些，将魔杖扔到一旁，分开了Potter的屁股。窗外的路灯射入屋内，召唤出的浓稠的润滑油从他的屁股上滴落下来，闪着暧昧的光。

“你害怕吗？”Draco问到，Potter哼了一声。

“我感觉有点儿__无聊__了，”Draco脸上愤怒的表情让Potter咧嘴笑了出来。

我要干他的小洞，Draco默默地思考着，他的视线又因酒精而有些模糊了。Potter一动不动，Draco甚至能听到他自己的心跳声，他口干舌燥，呼吸急促。他不知道自己在干什么，他讨厌Potter，因为他一周前把Draco干得很爽，Draco想要在这一点上__赢过__Potter。

这感觉像是一个挑战。对Draco来说，__跟这个混蛋有关的一切都是挑战__。

他的阴茎插进Potter被润滑油打湿的双腿之间，Potter的屁眼随着Draco每一次抽插拂过而紧缩。Draco的手仍然紧紧的抓住Potter的屁股，将它们推压在一起，紧紧的夹住他自己的老二。Potter呻吟着将臀部向后撞去，Draco差点在那一刻射了出来。

“操你，你这该死的混蛋，”Draco咆哮着用力挺动臀部，床架撞击着墙壁。Potter的头向后仰着，嘴里吐出轻柔沙哑的愉悦呻吟，脖子上的吊坠狂野的晃动着。Draco伸手抓住Potter的头发用力往后扯，Potter大叫了一声。

Draco因这令人窒息的快感而咬紧牙关，他加快了抽插的速度。Potter配合着他的抽插速度而向后挺动着臀部，他的屁股因Draco的前液而更加湿润。Draco听见了一阵轻柔的声音啪啪作响，他发现那是Potter的阴茎因晃动而拍打着他自己的小腹。Potter还没高潮过，从他们在酒吧后巷那时候开始，他就一直硬着。然而Potter并未对此抱怨什么，这让Draco更的情绪更加失控了。

“操——__Malfoy__！”

“他妈的——我恨你——__操__！”

Draco的耳朵随着高潮的到来嗡嗡作响，他射在了Potter的屁股里，让它更加潮湿了。Potter在他身下扭动着，在床单上蹭着他的老二，屁股上的肌肉紧缩着。当Potter撸动着他自己的老二，发出低沉的呻吟声，在高潮中抽搐着时，Draco感觉他的大腿发颤，全身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Draco感觉一股微小的奇怪成就感出现在他心里，他往前倒去，靠在Potter汗湿的后背上，然后咕哝了一声从他背上滚下来。Potter听见了Draco的呜咽声，在他旁边翻了个身看着他。

“嘿，”Potter喘了口气，直起身子靠近Draco。“你还好吗？”

滚开，Draco想骂他。但Potter印在他脖子上的湿漉漉的吻，让他融化在床上，迅速地开始进入睡眠状态。

“你走的时候用客厅里的飞路网，”Draco含糊不清的说，眼睛慢慢闭上了。

Potter还在说些什么，但Draco已经睡着了。

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

他醒来时床上只有他自己。

Draco的头抽痛着，他眨了眨眼睛。昨晚他没有拉上窗帘，有些__刺眼__的金色阳光斜射了进来。Draco从床上坐起身，此刻他全身赤裸，衣服被丢在了床脚的地板上。

昨晚的事儿渐渐浮现在他眼前。Potter，跪在阴暗恶臭的后巷地面上；Potter的嘴巴，吸吮着Draco的老二，舔着他的屁股；Potter令人惊异的屁股，在Draco的双手下紧缩着；Potter小小的，深色的，被黑色毛发包围的小洞...

Draco重重的跌回床上，半边脸埋在枕头里。胃部不适的翻滚着，嘴巴因宿醉而发苦，他深深地吸了一口气。Draco闻到了淡淡的汗水、精液...还有Potter的味道。

突然，什么东西砸到了地板上发出了一声巨响，Draco迅速从床上翻起身，抓住魔杖冲了出去。声音来自厨房，他还能听到厨房传来的低声咒骂。

这他妈的什么情况？

宿醉并且赤身裸体的Draco，光着脚迅速的穿过客厅，拿着魔杖冲进了厨房。

Potter在厨房里。他挥舞着魔杖让一个被摔碎的马克杯——__Draco最喜欢的那个__——从地板上升起，并修复了它。炉子上的平底锅在滋滋作响，房间里弥漫着鸡蛋，香肠，咖啡和吐司的味道。旁边的桌上放着两个餐盘，等待着被装满食物。Potter就站在那里。

他穿着和昨晚一样的T恤和牛仔裤，他还没意识到Draco站在她身后。Potter光着脚，邋里邋遢的为他们做着早餐...__在Draco的____厨房____里__。

Potter似乎意识到了有一双眼睛在盯着他。他猛地回头，发现Malfoy赤身裸体的举着魔杖站在那儿，他笑了。

Potter站在原地对Draco傻笑着，看起来他只是在跟Draco打了一炮之后，站在Draco的厨房里做了一顿早餐而已，对他来说这没什么大不了的。

“睡得还好吗？”Potter慢吞吞的问，Draco握紧了手中的魔杖。

“你在这里干嘛？”Draco问到。

“做早饭，”Potter轻快的回答，转身拿起锅铲。“你饿了吗？你看起来有点暴躁啊。”

“为什么——”Draco大吼道。不知为什么他无法说出完整的一句话。“是什么让你以为——为什么你——你他妈到底在这里干什么？”

“我刚才告诉你了，”Potter温柔地回答，把鸡蛋和香肠放进餐盘里。“我在做早餐。本来我想给你端到床上的，但你已经起床了，所以...”他耸了耸肩，“这样更好，坐下吧，”他补充到，指了指窗边那张小小的早餐桌。

“Potter，”他没有注意到Draco在叫他，“__Potter__。”

他叹了一口气，“什么事，Malofy？”他脸上挂着一种过于耐心的表情问到。

“你为什么还在这里？”Draco粗鲁的问。“为什么你他妈还没滚蛋？”

“你可真没礼貌，”Potter回答。“首先，上次是你趁我睡着偷偷从我家离开了。然后这次你玩儿了我的老二，我还给你做早餐。”他停下来笑了笑。“你对你所有的的恋人都这么冷酷无情吗？”

“你不是我的恋人，”Draco立刻回答到，尽管他感觉他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈跳动。他突然反应过来，他现在全身__一丝不挂__。

“我不是？”Potter看起来很惊讶，但并没有生气。“那昨晚怎么说？还有上周呢？”

“你难道就没有操过别人然后把这件事抛之脑后吗？”Draco咄咄逼人的说。“还是说你向你所有的一夜情对象求婚？”

Potter笑了，他温暖的笑声让Draco想要说更多话逗他发笑。“你并不只是一个一夜情对象，”Potter扬起眉毛，翘着嘴角露出了一个揶揄的笑容。“昨晚过后就不是了。”

“什么，那我们现在是对方的__男朋友__了？”Draco难以置信的问。

“暂时还不是，”Potter愉快的说，“在我们确定关系之前，明晚我至少得带你去吃个晚餐。”

“我不会跟你去吃晚餐的，”Draco说。

“那么，午餐？”

“不。”

Potter瞄了一眼装满食物的餐盘。“那早餐呢？”他看上去有点困惑。

“你只是想再操我一次，是吗？”Draco直截了当的问，他的四肢开始颤抖。

“嗯，不是现在。”Potter抓了抓他的脖子（糟糕地）讲了个笑话。“我希望我们能先吃完早餐再说。”

“我们憎恨彼此。”Draco提醒Potter，无视了他的__幽默感__。“我恨你。”

“是啊，你昨晚说了，”Potter故作严肃的说。“人们通常不会在做爱的时候说‘我恨你’，知道吗？”

“如果那是事实，人们就会这么说。”

“事实，”Potter微笑着，“事实就是我们都不知道未来会发生什么。”

“...所以呢？”

“所以你他妈的给我坐下，闭上嘴然后吃你该死的早操，你这烦人鬼，”Potter把餐盘放在桌上，用脚为Draco勾出了一把椅子。

“但是...”Draco茫然地看向他，他的手无力的握着魔杖，垂在身侧。“但是...我们憎恨彼此，”他弱弱地重复着。

“也许吧，但是做爱太他妈的棒了。”Potter转身去拿了咖啡壶和两个马克杯。“你能坐下吗？”

“为什么？”Draco迟钝的问。

“因为我俩之间隔着一张桌子，我不太可能会偷袭你，”Potter的视线落到了Draco的老二上。

当Potter穿戴整齐，用挑逗的目光看着Draco，仿佛要把他整个吃掉时，Draco脸红了，他愤怒的瞪着Potter，因赤裸而手足无措的在原地蠕动着。说真的，距离Potter的舌头埋在他体内还没过去12个小时，他突然就因为赤身裸体而感觉害羞了？

当Potter走近时，Draco双脚生根般的定在了原地。他的手臂慢慢地环住了Draco的腰，给了他一个响亮而缠绵的吻。Draco听见他自己的魔杖掉在地板上的声音，他双手埋在Potter的乱发里，张开嘴巴迎接Potter的舌头。他的老二在大腿内侧抽动着，Potter在喉咙里发出了一声压抑的低吼，往后退了一点，看着Draco。

“还恨我吗？”他双眼发亮，阳光在他蠢毙了的眼镜上闪烁着光芒。

Draco闭上双眼。“你无法想象的恨。”他气喘吁吁的回答，把Potter拽回了那个吻里。

~~~~~~END~~~~~~


End file.
